halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kwassass
Grammar Cleaned up Is the article as it is now sufficient or was this grammar message placed here for another reason? NOVA? I'm pretty sure the Nova Bomb was on a time based detonator and I'm also pretty sure that there was no mention of a tampering failsafe (in either GoO or FS) So my question is, can Kwassass be credited for activating the Nova bomb (by tampering with it) or had the timer just run down? TheObviousOne 23:20, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Yes, I think the engineers shut it down but Kwassass reactivated it.--The Chazz 23:27, 9 February 2007 (UTC) If I remember rightly the Engineers only deactivated the Admiral's "greeting" -- TheObviousOne 20:13, 10 February 2007 (UTC) I'm simply trying to state that there is not enough sufficient information to conclude that Kwassass activated the Nova bomb and that that assumption should not be in the article. Does anyone else agree with me? -- TheObviousOne 20:15, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :The greeting was part of the countdown process. By activating the greeting, he activated the countdown. -ED 05:05, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::I believe that Kwassass did not activate the NOVA himself. He had activated the greeting while it was detached from the bomb several times, but when it stopped working, the Engineers put it back in the NOVA and activated it. This is basically what the article states and is fine, as is. Pyromancer 21:54, 13 June 2007 (UTC) There is extensive evidence that Kwassass had actually determined that a threat was there and was actually trying to undo the Engineer's repairs. Without the text in front of me, his last thought was something along the lines of he needed to reach one of the wires - suggesting that he understood the danger and was actually trying to defuse the bomb. Other parts of that section of the chapter show that he did understand that the message was a threat (not the exact extent of the threat) and had attached it to the device. There is also some suggestion that he was cursing the fact that the Engineers had fixed the NOVA bomb. When I get a chance, I'll give some exact quotes. --206.75.46.254 21:23, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about taking so long, but here we go: :Reading through the sections, when Kwassass was fiddling with the control, it wasn't connected to the bomb: ::A black box lay on the deck./ The Huragok had obviously removed a panel from the cylinder: - Pg238, GoO and the box being referred to contained the recording. :The Engineers then put the panel back in after it ran out of power: ::The Huragok rushed the box back to the Great Cylinder, to the panel where the the box had been removed. There were multicolored wires inside that matched those in the box./ Huragok twisted these wires together. - Pg 244, GoO :Finally, we have evidence that Kwassass not only understood the danger but was trying to defuse the bomb: ::Kwassass pushed his way through the throng of Huragok. He had to get to this thing. Pull those wires. - Pg244, GoO :While pressing the button may have set the trigger so that when the control was connected back to the bomb, it would've been set off, I'd say the Engineers were the ones that set NOVA off. --199.126.205.73 21:12, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Er... --Forgottenlord 21:13, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ::It is possible that he was just curious about what the thing was, and when he realized what he'd done, he tried to undo it but couldn't. I dont think a grunt would be suicidal, especially one who had a degree of authority like that. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 15:41, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::The wording is actually quite clear. The control panel wasn't connected to the bomb while Kwassass was fiddling with it. As soon as it was connected, he tried to disconnect it. He couldn't have activated the bomb from that position. There's also a possibility that the mere act of reconnecting it may have been the trigger, not the pressing of the button. In First Strike, the fail safes are stated to be for tampering - and having an inviting button as your "tampering fail-safe" seems.....off. --Forgottenlord 04:39, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :::The book is clear: the engineers set the bomb off when they reconnected the circut. Kwassass tried to disconnect it but he was... vaporized. Its kind of sad how he liked the heat.AJ 01:28, 13 August 2007 (UTC) What about his other accomplishments? Now, I didn't read the book, so I don't know about these things. Which is exactly why I'm wondering about them. Apparently, Kwassas stated something about the Covenant giving them gifts like heat, if I'm correct, and other things. I want to know what these are. Is the only piece of knowledge about Kwassas about the NOVA bomb? Jaeryd 09:07, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Some gifts are methane and heat. FishType1 23:03, 13 April 2008 (GMT)